Talk:The Echo Awakens
Maintenance It so far has taken 2 emergency maintenance's and over 24 hours of straight repair to attempt to fix the known issue. This information does not directly apply to the quest/mission and was moved to talk section, the fact that there is a problem and a moogle is replacing the "???" in question however is relevant and will remain on the mainnamespace until the issue is resolved. Pleas avoid bloating the mainnamespace with information not pertinent to the Quest/Mission itself Milotheshort 15:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid it is (or, more correctly, was) relevant to the Mission itself, as was my advisory on the mainnamespace that it was hideously overfarmed -- which has now been deleted twice. --Starcade 21:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Discussion items seem to be drops from beastmen in there respective zones jugner pashow and meriphiaud. just got luna from a onyx quadav second kill. *Even within the proper areas, these are NOT 100% drops. However, it only took me two Orcish Serjeants in Jugner Forest to get the one from there. It took 11 Quadav kills in Pashhow Marshlands, though. Be careful -- with the opening of this scenario, regular beastmen mobs in these zones (these specific beastmen) will be VERY overcamped. I put some of these notes onto the main mission page in the walkthrough -- why were they deleted?--Starcade 06:58, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *The specific zones are essentially referenced in the opening cutscene for A Crystalline Prophecy. --Starcade 02:32, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Does not appear to drop from orcs inside davoi. I killed around 20 orcs with TH2 and Thief's Knife with no drop. Pacmon 00:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *The cutscene specifically refers to a forest (Jugner), mountains (Meriphataud), and marshes (Pashhow). Can anyone confirm the Giddeus claim? It doesn't seem to fit the quest description. If it's unconfirmed it needs to be removed from the article. Focant Deleted Giddeus. The item specifically said what zone it came from. --Mabon 04:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC *Added Suggested Level: 25-30, as the beastmen in the areas can roughly reach level 25, possibly higher. Droprate The droprate on these 3 items seem be very low and/or weird. 1/1 in Jugner. 1/30 in Pashhow. 1/45 in Meri Mountain. All with TH >_> I do not like what they made with this Droprate......... Xiath 22:35, 9 April 2009 (UTC). *1/2 in Jugner. 1/11 in Pashhow. 1/6 in Meri. And with them being bot-level overcamped... And the next mission is WORSE.--Starcade 21:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *1/2 in Pashhow, 1/3 in Jugner, 1/1 in Meriphataud with TH3. --Celyme *1/3 in Jugner, 1/2 in Pashhow, 1/7 in Meriphataus with TH1 during Last Quarter Moon. --Lyonheart 15:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *1/1 in Meriphataud, 1/4 in Pashhow, 1/a lot in Jugner, no treasure hunter --Faey Seems like SE definitely dropped the ball on this one... Can't even find/use the ??? to progress in the missions. So glad our money is being well spent >.> --Eiryn 20:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *The ??? has been taken down due to issues with a later ACP mission as of this morning. Nice job, Square-Enix!! --Starcade 21:03, 9 April 2009 (UTC) **Restored after latest (4/10/09) All Worlds Maintenance. --Starcade 21:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Info I had a bunch of luck could collect them twice at one day, got from Crimson Key Utsusemi: Ni and wanted to bring them to Qufim to get next Mission but before Japanese Midnight it wouldn´t take my second recolection. Freeze/lockup this mission froze on my 2 accounts on PS3 after the cutscene from trading the items. just like starting ACP lego 20:11, May 2, 2011 (UTC)